Winter Romance
by HeartlessOtaku
Summary: It is winter time and the Iwatobi swim club can't practice. The school will not fund them till spring and their outdoor pool is clearly to cold to swim in. But the boys quickly come up with a plan to not only swim in an indoor pool but also swim with their friend Rin. Only problem, they have to convince Gou-chan to go on a few dates with Samezuka Academy Swim captain Seijuro.


Haruka sighed deeply and watch as his warm breath rose up and disappeared in the cold air of winter. He and his much taller friend were walking together on their final winter of high school. "Winter is a beautiful time. It is a shame though we only have access to an outdoor swimming pool," Makoto said. Haruka lowered his head more as he walk. "The school won't fund our swim club until spring comes and the season starts. They want all funding to go to the sports that are currently in their seasons. And we can't afford to go to the public pool every day," Mokato lifted his head to the air and continued, "it's a shame really. I would have liked to spend our last year of high school getting ready for this year competitions." 

…

As the two young men were putting their winter clothes into the assigned cubby holes at school, there very bubbly younger friend, Nagisa, came running up and gave them his usual happy greeting. "Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Good morning," he yelled happily. "Good morning Nagi-chan," Makoto greeted his friend with a warm smile while Haruka just turned, almost as to ignore his young friend. "Mako-chan! We figured it out!" Nagisa said happily. Makoto looked at Nagisa confused, "what have you figured out?" he asked. Nagisa smiled and gave Makoto a wink and a wave of his index finger, "Rie and I figured out how we can practice swimming in an indoor pool." Haruka came closer to the two, hearing the chance that he might get to swim again. However Makoto wasn't as excited, "Nagi-chan, until spring come, our swim club is broke. And I won't be a part of another breaking and entering just so we can swim for a few hours." Nagisa just shook his head, "no Mako-chan. That's not the plan." Nagisa grabbed Makoto's hand and started to pull while yelling, "Common! Common! Rei-chan is waiting for us!" Makoto then grabbed Harukas' hand and the two fallowed Nagisa.

…

Rei sat in his class room reading a book as the three other members ran in. When Rei noticed his sempais being dragged into his class room he nearly jumped up with excitement. It has been a few month since he had seen them when the swim clubs season ended. "Good morning," Rei said giving the two the best bow he could. Makoto held up his hands, "you don't have to bow Rei-chan." Rei slowly lifted his body, a little embraced. Nagisa grabbed Reis arm and was almost hanging off it when he yelled, "Rei-chan, tell them what happened!" Rei pulled Nagisa off his arm. He stood up, straightened his glasses, and said with pride, "we have a plan to get us to swim in an indoor pool." "Yes, we already knew that," Haruka said in his normal mellow tone. Rei nearly fell over. His heroic sounding moment was taken from him. He quickly composed himself. "Yes well," Rei continued, "yesterday, Nagi-san and I were out buying books yesterday and happened across the captain of the swim club at Samezuka Academy." Nagisa cut in with, "he was with another boy. We think he is part of their swim club too!" Rei took over again, "we over heard them talking about how some of the boys were getting to use to swimming against each other. So Nagisa and I thought it would be great if we offered to let us help by swimming with them a few times a week." Once again, Nagisa jumped in, "we went to talk to him…but he didn't recognize us right away." Rei put one of his hands over Nagisas' mouth, "it wasn't until we reminded him of Haru-san and Gou-san that he remembered our team." Makoto started to get excited, "so there going to let us swim with them?!" he asked. Rei became a little distraught, "not quite. As I said he only recognized us when we mentioned Haru-san and Gou-san. He said the only way he would allow us to swim with them is that we must have Haru-san swim with us." Makoto turned to Haruka and smiled, "that won't be too hard." Haruka just turned and looked at the ground. "And," Rei continued, "We either pay them for letting us use their pool." Makotos' smile faded, "but our club is broke." "Or," Rei then tried to finish, "or we have Gou-san go on a date with their captain. One date for every night we swim with them."

**A/N; So, this is my first fanfiction in YEARS! Kind of excited to see what people think **


End file.
